dungeon_keeperfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
For the most up-to-date patch notes please visit here Game Update #3.1 (1.0.51 Android & iOS): 1/21/14 More Stuff! Client version 1.0.51 (both Android & iOS) (Be sure to get the new client when it becomes available in your platform's store!) Updates *Improved game performance and stability Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with Room and Trap swapping that previously introduced an exploit that allowed Rooms to be totally enclosed/blocked off from the rest of the Dungeon **For those Dungeons that currently include inaccessible buildings: when raided, paths will be created/revealed, connecting all Rooms in a manner consistent with normal connectivity design parameters. *Fixed an issue with the guild training perk (Leg Day) which caused training times to display incorrectly (appear completed when they were not). The displayed training acceleration values have also been restored to their correct values: 2%/5%/10%) *Fixed an issue with some donated guild Minions "disappearing" *Removed a rare crash that could occur while using the Dragon Breath spell during the Tutorial. *Upgrade timers will now display units of time (minutes, hours, days, etc.) properly for normal and modified values. *Fixed a few miscellaneous issues with Guilds to prevent potential crashes. *Quick fix to ensure that during dungeon design, the visual green placement area more accurately and consistently matches valid placement location. *Restored the ability to properly visit dungeons (for viewing purposes) using Leaderboard and Guild interfaces. *Fixed an issue with two campaign dungeons that would sometimes render with no Dungeon Heart. *Resolved a crash that could occur when moving a building with an active timer. *We also fixed an issue where time measurement units were missing from the Room/Trap info screens. *An issue with guild leaders being unable to kick some members has been fixed. Associated with this particular bug, there was an issue with numbers of guild members being inaccurately calculated. This, too, has been fixed. Game Update #3 (1.0.49 Android & iOS): 1/02/14 Happy New Year! Client version 1.0.49 (both Android & iOS) Features Guilds! - What better way to celebrate the recent holidays, than with a brand new feature? We’re pleased to announce that players can now band together to form Guilds, bringing a wealth of benefits for members to enjoy… so join (or start) one today! *Guilds require that a Dungeon has a Guild Lair (new Room), which can be built once a Dungeon Heart has attained Level 3. *Once a Guild Lair is completed, a user can join a Guild, or create their own. *To join a Guild, enter the Guild menu to search for one that piques your interest, and ask to be invited. Alternatively, you could accept an invitation to join, should one have been preemptively issued to you. *To start a Guild, simply press the ‘Create Guild’ button, name your Guild, pay the required fee, and then seek out some like-minded Keepers to join in your domination. *Invite your friends via the (new!) friends list, which pulls in friends from Google Play Game Services or Apple’s Game Center, respectively. Make your Guild public, invite-only, or close it off to new members; each Guild’s leader decides! *Guilds can gain access to perks that can be unlocked that will provide bonuses to all Guild members. From “more mana” to “increased gold and stone production”, there are a plethora of perks available to aspiring Guilds. *To unlock a perk once it becomes available, all Guild members may donate resources to the cause until the goal is met. Once unlocked, the perk becomes available to all members of the Guild. *Guild members’ actions will contribute toward Guild achievements, and completing these will raise the Guild level, granting access to more perks to unlock via donation. *Members can donate Minions to the Guild Lair which will then be used to defend the Lair during Raids. Additionally, anyone that donated Minions may withdraw those Minions, if need be. *Chat with your Guild via Guild chat at any time to coordinate your actions, talk smack, or just shoot the breeze! *Each Guild’s success will be reflected on the Leaderboards, so get those members in line and get to raiding! *Finally, Guild Leaders can choose a banner to represent the Guild. UI Overhaul – We took an in-depth look at all the pretty UI bits in the game, took them all out and then put them back together in a more useful and streamlined fashion. Plus, we threw in some improvements regarding how the UI behaves, and tweaked the information available to you at any given spot. So be advised that you might find a few of the buttons or menus you were used to slightly shifted or displayed a bit differently, but it will be worth it! Updates *Treasuries and Warehouses now hold the majority of Gold and Stone to be plundered. *Evil is as Evil does. Evil points are now gained from actions performed in Build Mode, rather than via Raid Mode. *Raid Mode now provides Trophies as the reward for battles and is tracked on the Leaderboards, instead of Evil points. *For those times where you might want (or need) to move a few things around in the design of your dungeon, we’ve made it a tad bit easier to do so! Players can now swap between previously-placed structures (rooms or traps) that are the same dimensions (3x3, etc.). *Check out the competition (or your conspirators!) by visiting another Keeper’s Dungeon via the Leaderboards, or the Guild roster. *Imps now perform additional animations when slapped around. That’s right, it’s even MORE fun to slap them around now! *We’ve made some changes to the texture resolution for characters on certain devices for better memory management and ultimately, a better game experience. *As part of the aforementioned UI overhaul, the following improvements have been made: **‘Add resources’ buttons are hidden when full, except for on Imps. **The Boost button now shows an overlay that cycles through active boost icons **Changed the display of shop buttons to make the status more apparent. *Updated the unlock screen to support quarries and mines. *Added resource production and capacity bars to the unlock screen. *Fixed the display of the review Immortal timer on the Raid Ready window *Changed the Immortal deployed knockdown timer to only occur if the user didn't achieve victory. *Added unlock celebration screens for newly built Rooms and unlocked Spell research. *Added various unlock window titles. *Rewards from Achievements can now be claimed once you’re ready on the achievement screen via the Claim button, rather than automatically once it unlocks. *Fixed the tier 10 achievements for the quarries and mines. *We’ve made a number of changes to the Tutorial to make the flow easier to follow and to get you to the action quicker! *Achievement announcements will now wait to display until unlock banners cycle, meaning they won’t overlap each other and look silly. *Added an effect to show that a building is ready for leveling up *Adjusted the backend to prevent disconnects in rare cases when building a structure. *Added systems to help achieve interruptible simultaneous asset downloading, meaning “more stuff quicker” with less problems, as well as recovering from interruptions more gracefully. *Added additional clarity to the information panels for Traps and Rooms that apply status effects. Now shows the "Status Damage" and "Status Rate". *Changed initial build time for Treasury and Warehouse to 1 min. *Workshop Level 8 now allows 2 Reinforced Walls (second set) to be built. *The Hatchery capacity will now increase from on Dungeon Heart Level 2, rather than Level 1 *Guard Post's health has been increased to 5,300 *Increased Graveyard, Temple, Torture Chamber prices. Decreased Guard Post price. *The price of Imps has been adjusted. *The price of several Immortals has been adjusted. *The Ghost's attack range has been reduced to 1 Tile (down from 2 Tiles) *Tiny's resistance to Fire is now 25% *Deegg & Dugger's dig time is now correctly displaying as "5s" (up from 2s) *Made deploying troops in hallways more forgiving. *The Anti-Air Trap no longer has a delay before firing its projectile. *Medium rock is now referred to as "Gem Veins" for the Bomb Wall spell at Level 2 *Chain Lightning now tags based on individual taps, not swipes. *Bomb Wall now reveals any hidden Traps that it hits. *The Disable Trap spell can no longer affect hidden Traps. *Thunderbolt and Dragon Breath now have a note that they're less effective against a Dungeon Heart *Adjustments have been made to the Thunderbolt Spell (see details below): **Now costs 175/175/200/200/225 Mana per cast **Now deals 675/975/1450/1975/2750 damage against each affected target *Adjustments have been made to the Dragon Breath Spell (see details below): **Now costs 150 Mana per cast at all Levels **Channel Time is now 5s at all Levels **Now deals 38/54/81/110/153 damage every 0.25s *Updated volume on a number of sounds and improved build music. *Fixed and updated a number of sound effects associated with various buttons in game to provide better feedback. *There is now an ambient color hue added when players engage in Raids to differentiate it from the Build mode. Bug Fixes *Made a number of changes to the client and server to eliminate instances of crashing. *Fixed an iOS crash caused by locking the device while in the training screen. *Fixed issues with fonts for various localizations and for a number of devices. *Fixed a bug which prevented Fill Dirt and Reinforced Walls from being placed from the store. *Fixed an issue where a player could inadvertently fill in a tile under a building via multi-touch controls. *Fixed how queued Summon jobs adjust to added portals when a Dungeon Heart is upgraded. *Fixed how Immortals spawn when switching between Immortals. *Deegg & Dugger will now move around better during Raids and when being used to destroy walls. *Immortals will not start selected. *The Immortal captured information on the victory/defeat screen will now display the correct Level. *Exiting the training window while the rush cancel timer is running will abort the rush. Fixed to auto-complete the rush upon exiting. *Players in the Tutorial can no longer deploy additional Trolls at the wrong point, causing the Tutorial to stall. *Fixed a progression issue that could occur when the Summon Queue is closed while a Minion's icon is pressed and held and the player is low on gold. *Previously, when a tile's digging was canceled or rushed while a building was moved around, the building could lose its texture, becoming black when selected. This has been corrected. *Boost expiration times will now update correctly after a purchase *Fixed a bug which allowed players to infinitely revenge against each other. *Corrected an issue with Gem display when purchasing Boosts. *The zoom function no longer gets stuck as a one-finger motion action when certain actions are performed. *The Training Room now takes the correct amount of damage at Level 2 from Trolls that are Level 2 (or higher). *Minions can no longer be deployed in isolated areas during defense/exclusive raids. *Fixed an issue that could cause a crash intermittently when ending a Raid. *The timer of the Minion in the 1st Summon slot will no longer get reset to the timer of the Minion in the 3rd Summon slot if both Minions are the same and another Minion type occupies Summon slot 2. *Added additional safeguarding to handle disconnects properly during all Raid states. *Fixed Summon time/UI inconsistency on the Warlock and Bile Demon *Fixed a bug where the capacity unlock screen would only display if the building was finished while the player was online. *Took precautions to avoid the sound system terminating improperly in unexpected places. *Allow working Imps to get pushed around by Fill Dirt to prevent Imps being put in a spot that blocks others Imps during building. *Adjusted the way the XP meter updates so that on level up, it is refreshed properly. *Fixed a bug that would allow players to capture Immortals before purchasing a Guard Post. *Fixed a display bug on the Imp meter where it would show "0/0" immediately after closing the Imp screen. *Fixed a bug which could cause text distortion after a disconnect or desync. *The messages for when an Immortal is revived will no longer display repeatedly once triggered. *Minions will no longer attack hidden Traps. *Minions will now re-path properly when a potential target Trap becomes revealed. *Fixed a zoom issue that could occur on iOS devices when using the "3-finger tap to zoom" feature. *Replays will no longer show hints and will remove badges during playback. *Fixed a crash issue that could occur if a user left the Tutorial sequence at a certain point and attempted to continue again later. *Fixed a few bugs with Boost buttons, specifically around edge cases around Boosts expiring and icons disappearing *Fixed an issue with how bundled Boosts and Scout boosts were working. *Thunderbolt will now hit the correct number of targets. *Secondary dialogs will now close properly if a player’s internet connection became unavailable, preventing issues with UI corruption that could potentially occur. *The Disable Traps spell now affects un-attackable Traps like the Spike Trap and the Fireburst Trap. *Leaderboards will no longer occasionally display "Center Text" upon opening. *Fixed a few text overruns in the victory/defeat screen *Fixed a potential crash at login. *Fixed a bug which could cause a Replay to play back while the player was participating in a PVP raid. *Ghosts will now correctly attack from the intended distance at all times *Prevented replay dialog and user guidance from overlapping. *Creature level up will only occur if the creature is able to be Summoned and newly available. *Performing a home button/back button/siri interrupt in the countdown of the defending raid during the Tutorial will no longer cause a disconnect. *Fixed a bug which could cause players to completely fill storage buildings by replaying completed PVE missions. *Adjusted the Minion AI to prevent attacking Minions from wandering (attackers should always have a valid target while combat continues). *Players will now be sent to the build scene immediately if they click End Raid in a Replay *The Disable Trap spell will no longer affect previously disabled traps if tapped. *Fix for Imps not wandering if they get too far away from home *Fixed an issue which could result in a client crash if certain UTF-16 characters were used in Dungeon names. *Fixed an issue where End Raid could fail to function properly in a Replay. *Minions will no longer have the rare chance to appear as white squares on a specific device (you know which one you are!) *Display correct Immortal Revive gem cost in exclusive Raids. *The "Frequently Asked Questions" button will now highlight when tapped. *Fixed an issue where certain players could receive an “unable to connect” message when trying to login after a feature update on a certain firmware. *The client will no longer give a message that Cave-In will be disabled when using the “Test Your Dungeon” feature. *Corrected an issue where an upgraded Room could cause a Minion level-up notice to appear inappropriately. *Receiving a Spell upgrade message at the end of a Raid will no longer cause a crash. *Choosing to take revenge upon an online player, or a player currently under the effect of a Cave-In, will no longer crash the client. *Ending a Raid before it has fully started will no longer confuse the client. *Traps will be now be revealed when they're attacked. *Ghosts will no longer get stuck doing nothing (instead of attacking) in certain situations. *Fixed a few instances where text from multiple messages would overlap if received at the same time, due to specific events occurring. *Now displays the 'Okay' button when doing a scheduled Raid for the first time, instead of using the button with the retry cost. Errata *Updated Credits *Updated text and localization for a number of features and items in game. *Achievement: Heartbreaker now specifically calls out that it is only from PVP Raids. *Anti-Air Trap's Information Panel now correctly reflects its Attack Speed. *Clarified text on Raid start timer *Fireburst Trap's Information Panel now correctly states that the Status Duration lasts for 4s (up from 2s). *Changed flavor info string on gold mine and stone quarry to include information on their new vulnerability to resource theft *Made updates to the information about various Minions as follows: **Mistress' Level Up screens no longer call out individual abilities that she has at level 1. **Vampire Level Up Splash Screen clean up. Now displays better messaging for when its Ability and Passive increases. Also added additional messaging to cover singular/plural cases of its max amount to convert upon death. **Skeleton Level Up Splash Screen clean up. Now displays better messaging for when their Strength increases and only does so when there is a change in the value. **Troll Level Up Splash Screen clean up. Now displays better messaging for when their Strength increases and only does so when there is a change in the value. **Necromancer now shows Ability increases in the Level Up! Splash Screen **Bile Demon text cleanup Miscellaneous *(Android only) There are now Dungeon Keeper ringtones available! Get them now! 12/10: Game Update // v1.0.44 (iOS) release (This release is still underway; it may take several hours for it to fully propagate to all App stores in all soft launch territories) Greetings, Keepers! The Imps have been hard at work to fix game server and stability issues. Fixes in this patch include: • Players are now charged the correct amount to train minions • Performance improvements upon resumption from sleep state, suspending the game during a replay, or reconnecting to the game while researching a spell Download the new update TODAY to take advantage of the latest performance improvements. Game Update #1: 11/20/13 Joyous news, Keepers! Our first Game Update has been released this evening! iOS version: 1.0.37 Android version: 1.0.38 (Be sure to update your app!) Immortals are here! Summon these new, epic minions – complete with beastly appearances and fearsome abilities. They’re FAR more powerful than regular minions. Use them to defend your dungeon or smash through other Keepers’ defenses as you pillage and plunder. To read more about them, please see our posts here! Also, the Imps have been working overtime (imp-slapping really DOES work wonders!) behind-the-scenes to improve server and game stability. Enhancements include: *New languages and subtitles on iOS! Turkish, Russian, Japanese, Traditional & Simplified Chinese *New languages and subtitles on Android! Turkish, Russian *The 8-Hour Cave-In Boost is now awarded to a Defending player upon having their Dungeon Heart destroyed or having received 50% - 99% damage. The 12-Hour Cave-In Boost is still awarded as normal upon receiving 100% damage. *Freeze Trap's Status Effect has been renamed to "Slow". *Information Panels for Boosts now explicitly detail out their exact benefits. *Digging up Hard and Medium stone tiles will now grant players some gems *Tutorial Added new Tap Anywhere To Continue sequence after closing the Achievement window. Fixes: *Improved replays *No more crashing upon raid completion or resuming the game from the background *Fixed the issue preventing players from progressing past the ‘Stay Frosty’ campaign *Fixed wrong reward amounts upon completion of the ‘Two Hearted Alley’ campaign *Fixed issue with Wi-Fi disconnects resulting in ‘Unable to Connect: Your account is currently in use on another device’ messaging *Players can no longer launch a revenge attack during an active Cave-In *Fixed an exploit with fill tiles. *Fix for creatures not being able to find paths all the time *Fixed an issue where the improper the user returns to the application after an interrupt while the Treasury is built, the camera will show the Dungeon Heart with the Treasury's upgrade button below *Fixed an issue that would occasionally cause a timeout when trying to purchase something.